Romulus
by Indarae
Summary: Commander Sela and Commander Riker face off against the backdrop of the Maquis uprising.
1. Prologue

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and a few others.  
  
A/N: Just a little something written years past. I was quite fond of it when it was written, verging on 6 years ago. Voyager was in its early incarnation at that point, and Deep Space Nine was still running. This was composed not long after the DS9 episode involving Thomas Riker was aired. Enjoy, and leave a note at the door!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Tasha Yar stepped forward. The Rihannsu guards knew enough to decide to stay back from the general, especially since he was mad. Tasha then stood in front of General T'Valk. The man who had, four years ago, fallen in love with her. The man who was the father of her young children. The man who was now going to kill her. And Sela was watching.  
  
Why is this happening? Her mind demanded. I haven't had this dream in years!  
  
T'Valk unsheathed his ceremonial, but deadly, dagger, studying it in his hand for a moment. Considering what Rihannsu justice, principles that had always ruled his life, was forcing him to do.  
  
Sela began to run toward her mother. No! Don't! She tried to scream, but no words left her mouth. Frantically, she tried to stop the inevitable from happening - but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own.  
  
Tasha pulled Sela into her arms, and began sobbing. Sela was scared. Her mother never cried. Not even when her friend Richard was killed, only a year earlier. Sela's mother whispered, "I love you very, very much! Don't . . . " Tasha tried to hold back another sob, but found she couldn't. She controlled herself after only a minute. "Don't forget me!"  
  
Tasha stood up again. She sent her daughter back to Verla, who was T'Valk's younger sister. She wiped her face off with the enormous padded sleeve that was a part of her Rihannha attire. Sela watched her mother stand there, hiding her fright. Even though Sela knew her mother was facing death. Or did she really know? Did I understand? Sela questioned herself.  
  
T'Valk took a deep breath and raised the deadly blade to strike. But suddenly, he was no longer Rihannsu General T'Valk. It was Captain Picard, holding the dagger high in triumph.  
  
Tasha shrieked at the same time as her daughter. The blade gleamed in the dim light and struck Tasha in the chest. Picard grinned viciously . . .  
  
. . .And Sela awoke screaming. She took a deep breath, trying to stop trembling. It was unfitting for a Rihannsu Commander to be scared by just a dream! But it was so real . . .  
  
Sela hadn't dreamed of her mother's execution in so many years. It had always been the same, a flashback of the real event, like a shadow of the past. Always the same: her father hesitating, and then refusing to kill her. He had broken out into tears - the first time, and the only time, Sela had ever seen her father cry. T'Valk had really loved her.  
  
Tasha had come forward to help him - and had discovered that she loved him too. Or so it seemed to Sela and her family. But the Praetorial Council executed her anyway. Sela had loved her mother very much, more than anyone could ever know. And she had been forced to watch her mother die, over and over in her dreams.  
  
Then, Sela relived the funeral. They buried Tasha's body under the big tree that she thought looked like the great oaks of her homeworld. The nameflag, a traditional Rihannha custom honoring the dead, still hung on the tree, announcing that a loved one of the Khaeillterrh clan lay buried there.  
  
Many times, Sela had dreamed exactly that. But this time it was different, and Sela had no idea why. Her last encounter with Picard had been two years earlier. What did Picard have to do with her mother's execution? Did it mean nothing at all? Or was the dream a prediction of the future? 


	2. ARK-7

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: Eh, figured I'd upload the whole thing in one day. Have a ball.  
  
Chapter One – ARK-7  
  
  
  
"Captain, we are being hailed by Starfleet Command. Admiral Blackmann is requesting a private channel," Worf reported.  
  
"I'll take it in my ready room." Picard stood and adjusted his uniform. "You have the bridge, Number One."  
  
As Picard left, Riker moved slowly to the Captain's seat. He glanced over at the ready room nervously.  
  
Councilor Troi frowned and looked Riker over. He seemed overly stressed, she thought. "Imzadi?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm? I'm sorry, just a little distracted today." She nodded slowly, but couldn't help sensing that he felt something was wrong. "I'm fine, okay?!" he snapped when she didn't turn away.  
  
"Get some rest, Will."  
  
"If I have the time," was Riker's answer. He turned to look out of the viewscreen at the magnificent starscape.  
  
But Deanna couldn't help but feel something was still wrong.  
  
Sela was awakened again by a knock on the door of her apartment on ch'Haveran. She wished, once again, that Picard had failed. Wished that the invasion of Vulcan had been successful. Her room was too small, nothing like the luxurious quarters of a ship's captain. Thanks to Picard and his pet robot, her ship belonged to another lucky Commander.  
  
She stumbled to the door, and hit the lights' pad, brightening the room. The door slid open at her command, revealing a subcenturion.  
  
"Commander Sela," he said timidly, "you have been ordered to appear before Proconsul Neral at an Interval after Dawn to discuss a matter of some urgency."  
  
Sela rubbed her eyes slowly before asking, "And what is the Interval, subcommander?"  
  
"Uh . . . Half after Dawn, Commander," Morak stuttered.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing, scheduling a meeting that early?! And why, may I ask you, didn't you tell me that before I fell asleep?!" By the time she'd finished her short reprimand, her face had turned a deep shade of red, which wasn't an easy feat for a normal Rihannsu. Then again, Sela couldn't really be considered an average Rihannsu citizen.  
  
Subcenturion Morak flushed - a normal, healthy, light green. "But Commander, I was only just informed -"  
  
"Just leave, Subcenturion," Sela said, exasperated with the young officer.  
  
"But . . . But Commander!" Morak exclaimed, clearly frightened of what his commanding officer's response would be.  
  
"You have five seconds to disappear, or I'm selling you to the Ferengi. One . . . Two . . ."  
  
Before Sela had even reached three, the subcenturion was halfway down the hall. She turned around and leaned against the wall, letting the door slide closed behind her. The commander allowed a seldom seen smile to appear on her lips.  
  
It had taken Sela since she had joined the military to earn her reputation of not making idle threats. Her first years away from her home, without her father to protect her, had been bitter ones for Sela. She remembered the endless teasing, because of her Terran half. She had always been different then everyone else. Because of that, she had been the prime suspect in a terrorist bombing when she was a centurion. More than once, people had accused her of spying for the Federation - which caused her to hate her mother's people even more. They had made her life miserable!  
  
But now, she had to put those memories behind her. After years of that torture, she was finally respected. Well, somewhat. She just hoped that, whatever Neral had planned for her, it wouldn't have anything to do with the Enterprise!  
  
Picard sat down and swivelled his little desktop viewer to face him. He pressed the button, and the familiar Federation emblem popped onto the screen. Then the face of Admiral Blackmann appeared.  
  
"Hello, Picard."  
  
"It's good to hear from you, Admiral," Captain Picard said.  
  
The Admiral shifted slightly in his seat. "Picard, I'm afraid I didn't call for small talk. You're being pulled out of your current mission for a more urgent one."  
  
"Isn't witnessing the birth of a star important?"  
  
"Not like this, Jean-Luc. Intelligence reports that a Romulan space station has been drifting across the Neutral Zone. Apparently, it was attacked by an unknown force. We want you to investigate, and help any survivors," Blackmann ordered.  
  
"But, sir . . . How do we know it's not a trap?"  
  
"We don't. That's why we're sending you."  
  
Picard frowned. "Thank you so much, Admiral."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm sure you've heard rumors of the treaty for a cloaking device we're working out. If it wasn't for that treaty, we would never send you over there. We believe that they have no reason to deceive us," Blackmann reasoned.  
  
A smart expression about not trusting Romulans ran through Picard's head, but he kept silent. "Of course, sir," was his only reply.  
  
"Good luck, Captain. Starfleet out." The Federation logo flashed at Picard again, and the screen went blank.  
  
Picard stood up with a sigh. He walked over to the door and out onto the bridge. "Set course for Galorndon Core, helm. Warp factor 5, engage."  
  
After his shift, and before he went to his quarters, Riker went to visit a . . . friend. He walked down the corridor glancing nervously at everyone. He stopped at a certain door, and buzzed for its occupant.  
  
"Who's there?" a pleasant, woman's voice asked.  
  
Riker waited for an Engineer to pass by before he answered, "Me."  
  
"C'mon in and sit down. I'll be out in a minute," the voice responded.  
  
He went in as a nurse and a botanist passed by and grinned at each other. He reddened, and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
A woman in a security uniform entered the living area, and kissed Riker on the head. "What brings you into the bowels of the ship, oh high and mighty first officer?"  
  
"Not now, Rach! We're going to the Neutral Zone to investigate the unfortunate attack and disappearance of a Romulan station called ARK-7! The Federation knows, Rachel! You've got to warn the colony!" he whispered in a panic.  
  
She caressed his cheek. "How far away are we?"  
  
"Just under two days at Warp 5!" Riker said with worry. "If we don't warn them soon, it may be too late!"  
  
"We can wait just a few hours, don't you think?" Rachel said, and kissed him again. 


	3. The Proconsul and the Commander

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: Eh, figured I'd upload the whole thing in one day. Have a ball.  
  
Chapter 2 – The Proconsul and the Commander  
  
  
  
Neral's chair swivelled about to face Sela, who was frowning. "And you're trying to tell me that ARK-7 might be in Federation Territory?"  
  
The proconsul sighed. "From the station commander's last report, we discovered they were drifting toward the Neutral Zone. They were nearly there, in fact. The explosion took out their main power source, and caused the drift. After that, they were attacked by someone, and we lost contact."  
  
"Then you would be expecting me to take my ship - and I remind you, I currently don't have one - and risk my crew's lives - again, if I had one - just to check and see if a bunch of stupid scientists are still alive?! Proconsul, that's outrageous! If I had a ship, I'd never put my crew in such a dangerous situation!"  
  
Neral shook his head. "It's not that simple. I want to know everything about that mission. What caused the on board explosion? Who attacked them? If it was anyone even slightly connected with the Federation, they've once again broken the Treaty of Algeron. If it wasn't them, then who did attack them? They were an unarmed research station in our territory!"  
  
"Proconsul, you keep on using 'were'. Do you believe that ARK-7 has been destroyed?"  
  
"Of course I do. Always expect the worst, Sela, and you'll never be disappointed," was Neral's answer.  
  
Sela really hated it when Proconsul Neral addressed her by her name, as if her rank was equal to his. And she also despised his philosophical ramblings. Actually, Sela thought to herself, I guess I hate Neral because he reminds me of how far I have to go, and of my failures against Picard. There were many things that Sela wished to say to Neral, and most of them weren't very kind. Sela merely frowned at him again, and said, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
  
"No, you don't," the proconsul said, answering her rhetorical question.  
  
Sela sighed. "Do you really believe that the Federation would attack ARK-7? I heard that we were negotiating some sort of treaty with them!"  
  
"That's classified information, Sela." -He was using her name again!- "And, yes, I do believe the Federation could've - and would've - attacked our station."  
  
Sela shook her head. "But my mother's people-"  
  
"Sela, I do realize you have blood-ties to them, and therefore you will have heard many stories about them. I assure you, the Federation isn't as all-knowing as your mother made them out to be," Neral said, patting her hand as if she were a child.  
  
Sela was indignant. "How do you know for certain?! Not from personal experience, that's for sure! I bet you've never left orbit of the Homeworlds! You also learned from stories! The Federation has to be somewhere in between - not the dictatorship the Council makes it out to be!" Sela glared at him and snatched her hand out of his grasp. She sighed again, and continued talking in a more controlled voice. "Anyway, how am I supposed to reach the ARK-7 site? In a shuttle?!"  
  
Neral stood up to begin pacing again. "No. A warbird. Your warbird, I might add, if you finish this mission promptly and if I like it's outcome. You are dismissed, Sela. I expect you'll be aboard the Khazara by Half- Noon."  
  
Sela stood and walked over to the door, but Neral's voice stopped her just as it opened. "I'd like to remind you that we are currently negotiating a treaty, as you reminded me. I can't tell you any more about it, though. Please try not to disrupt the proceedings too much, Sela."  
  
She scowled as the door shut in her face. Oh, she hated him! He treated her like she was a child, young though she was. She would show him - and she'd earn the right to sit in the captain's chair aboard the Khazara!  
  
She later stepped from the shuttle onto the Khazara. Hopefully, her new command.  
  
A centurion walked over. "Welcome aboard, Commander. Can I show you to your  
  
quarters?"  
  
The centurion started to the 'lift before Sela could answer. The centurion requested deck eight, and the door opened. "Thank you, Centurion. . .?"  
  
She smiled brightly. "Savina. Right over there, Commander. Subcommander Toreth wishes to see you at Seventh Interval. I'll leave you to unpack, Commander Sela." Savina left, and the door slid shut behind her.  
  
Sela glanced around at the starkly furnished quarters, then out at the stars, and the beautiful view of the Homeworlds and Eisn, their Homesun. She dragged her duffel over to the chest and opened a drawer to begin unpacking. A few civilian outfits were stuffed in, as well as several uniforms . . . and then her hand touched a cool metal object.  
  
Sela pulled it out. It was a small Starfleet emblem. Sela smiled sadly as she gazed at it. The communicator had been a secret gift from her mother, several weeks before the execution, so that Sela would never forget that there was always a place with her mother's people.  
  
"Not anymore, Mom. There isn't any place but the Empire after all I've done. And I'm not even sure there's a place for me here," Sela whispered. She set the communicator gently in her pocket, and closed the drawer.  
  
Finally, she took the last thing out of her bag. It was a picture of her family - or of what had been her family. She was the only one of them left alive - and who knew how long that would last.  
  
In the picture, Tasha and her father were holding Sela's younger sister, Saavel, who was only a baby. Sela and her older brother Talis were grinning at each other.  
  
Talis had been killed in a skirmish with the Klingons, not long before the Klingon Civil War. T'Valk and Saavel had been killed when Saavel was less than ten years old. They had been on her father's ship, crossing the Neutral Zone, for a reason that the government kept confidential. The ship was destroyed by a Klingon bird-of-prey - and the Enterprise.  
  
Sela slipped back into her memories for a few moments. She wondered what it would've been like if her mother had lived, of if Tasha had successfully escaped from ch'Haveran with Sela. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep.  
  
An Interval later, the subcenturion who came to take her to the bridge dared not disturb her.  
  
"Captain, a message was just sent from Ensign Rachel Bower's quarters to an area inside the Neutral Zone. It reads: 'They know, destroy the evidence," Worf reported.  
  
Captain Picard had been just about ready to take leave of the bridge crew, when the message was sent. He sighed, and sat back down. "Send down someone to take Ensign Bower into custody."  
  
"I'll go myself, sir," Worf said. He left the bridge, giving his station to a subordinate. Only moments later, he returned to the bridge, looking flustered and embarrassed. "Ensign Bower did not send the message, sir."  
  
"And how have you come to that conclusion, Mr. Worf?" the Captain asked.  
  
"Ensign Bower was . . . busy at the time of the incident, Captain."  
  
Picard smothered a yawn. "Please explain, Lieutenant."  
  
"She was-" He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Commander Riker- she- they-"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Worf?" Picard prompted.  
  
"They- You do not wish to know that, I assure you Captain."  
  
Picard glanced at Troi, who shrugged. "If Worf says you don't want to know . . . I have the feeling you don't." 


	4. Thoughts of Mortality

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: And another... I should really write longer chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Thoughts of Mortality  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Subcommander, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately," Sela said as she strolled into the Officer's Mess, taking a seat across from Toreth.  
  
"And why is that, Commander?" Toreth asked rudely.  
  
Sela looked down at the table. "Anniversary of my brother's death. He was killed three years ago by the Klingons."  
  
"I'm sorry, Commander. But at least he wasn't killed by a Rihannha, as my father was," Toreth said sadly. Sela noticed the slur of her rank, and remembered the M'ret controversy.  
  
"My mother was killed by our people. My father and sister were killed by the Federation. My father's sister, Verla, was killed 16 years ago by the Cardassians. My cousin, a defector, was killed by the Borg at Wolf 359. I've had relatives killed by every major power, including the Ferengi. They murdered my uncle over a disagreement about a certain client. I am the last of my line. Do you have any siblings, Subcommander?" Sela asked, sounding helpless.  
  
Toreth was surprised. Sela had been one of the most respected Commanders in the Empire until Spock. Toreth never thought of her as one who could easily be so grief-stricken, but there Sela was, seemingly on the verge of tears. "Five, Commander. Four brothers and a sister."  
  
"I hope for your sake, subcommander, that they live a long life." She was silent for only a few minutes, but those moments seemed like an eternity to Toreth. Then, finally, Sela changed the subject, asking, "I thought you were in command of the Khazara, Subcommander. Was I wrong?"  
  
"You . . . used to be right, Commander." Toreth sighed. "Then the M'ret defection occurred. I see you've heard of my unfortunate role in it. After Rakal escaped with the defectors, before I discovered that Rakal was actually Councilor Troi disguised as one of us, I got really mad. So mad, in fact, that I went and attacked a Klingon outpost. Unfortunately, their friends showed up, and Khazara was nearly destroyed. More than half of my crew was lost. I managed to limp back to ch'Haveran, only to find a demotion waiting for me. And, here I am, second in command of the Khazara. You are young, Commander. I hope that never happens to you."  
  
"It already has, Subcommander," Sela responded mysteriously. "Anyway, I should be briefing you on our mission. We're searching for the Space Station ARK-7 . . . "  
  
Picard was awakened by his communicator chirping. "Picard here," he said.  
  
"Captain, we've reached the Neutral Zone. There is no sign of Romulan Station ARK-7, or of any other Romulan craft in the vicinity. Unless they're cloaked, of course, sir," the flustered voice of an ensign, that Picard didn't seem to know offhand, said.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign. I'll be there in a moment. Go to Yellow Alert," he responded, and stood up.  
  
"Aye, sir. Bridge out."  
  
Sela was also awakened by a message from the bridge. But, for her, it definitely did not bring good news.  
  
"Subcommander Toreth here. Commander, a Federation ship has just come out of warp. We've cloaked. They're scanning the Neutral Zone . . . Seem to have found just what we did - nothing. Commander . . . It's the Enterprise." Toreth hesitated, as if she had more to say, and Sela broke in.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment, Subcommander. Remain cloaked," Sela said, and cut  
  
communications. She stood up, and exited into the hall.  
  
The Enterprise, was it? It seemed that Sela would have to face Picard after all. 


	5. Shades of the Past

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: And another... I should really write longer chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Shades of the Past  
  
  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing out there?" Picard asked Worf, who had just taken his console from Ensign Hagan.  
  
"Yes, sir. There is one M-class planet, though, in the middle of the Neutral Zone. Fourth planet of it's sun. Uninhabitable, unfortunately. The entire planet is covered in ice age conditions, except for a small band around the equator. There is primitive plant life there - but no wreckage of any kind," Worf reported.  
  
Riker's hands were sweating. "What do you suggest we do, sir? You aren't thinking of going in there are you? I'm sure there's nothing here . . . "  
  
"Yes, I think we can see that, Number One. Maybe the station drifted off course, or it was repaired by another Romulan ship. Why don't we-"  
  
Worf suddenly cut in. "Sir, there is a Romulan Warbird uncloaking directly across the Zone from us, D'Derdix-class. They are hailing us, Captain."  
  
Picard nodded. "On screen, Lieutenant." He adjusted his shirt quickly, and continued. "This is Captain Picard of-"  
  
Sela's image appeared on the screen. "The U.S.S. Enterprise, yes I know. Hello, Picard. And I'm in command of the Khazara, a name I'm sure you'll remember." Picard nodded, and Sela gestured for someone to come on screen. "This is my first officer, Subcommander Toreth-"  
  
"You!" Subcommander Toreth cut in, as Troi stepped back with a gasp. "Excuse me, Captain," Deanna whispered, and disappeared into a turbolift.  
  
"We've met," Picard said dryly.  
  
"Yes, I can see that," Sela returned. She paused for a moment, and glanced at someone off the screen, with a frown. "I assume you're searching for Space Station ARK-7?"  
  
Picard glanced at Riker, who fidgeted under the Captain's gaze. "Yes, we are. How did you know that?"  
  
She smiled, almost sweetly - but in a chilling way. "Because we are too." Her smile  
  
disappeared, as if her next words tasted acrid in her mouth. "I was thinking we should word  
  
together."  
  
"Could I have a moment to talk it over with my crew?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be waiting." The Romulan symbol appeared, and the starscape graced the screen again.  
  
Worf snorted. "Work together? Bah! What would they gain? They know something!"  
  
"Are you so sure? Worf, you've heard about the treaty! They know we could borrow a cloak from our allies the Klingons. No deceptions - they'd be losing too much. Number One?"  
  
"Uh . . . That sounds right . . . Maybe you could have her come over here to talk about it."  
  
Picard nodded. "Like during the Klingon Civil War?"  
  
Riker glanced back and forth uncertainly. "Uh, yeah, like that."  
  
"Put Sela back on." Her image appeared on the viewscreen again, and she nodded her head once. "Sela we have decided to accept your offer. We could meet here to discuss strategy." Picard adjusted his shirt.  
  
Sela frowned. "That would be fine, but neither of us can transport all the way across the Zone." She paused apprehensively. "Do you have clearance?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"No, or else we'd already be there. It would take months to get that kind of pass from the Praetorial Senate."  
  
"Yes, same with the Federation Council," Picard said with a sigh.  
  
Sela let out a quiet chuckle. "The Senate has better things to do, like raise taxes and fight among themselves. I say we just go in."  
  
Captain Picard looked uncomfortable. "But, Commander, isn't that in defiance of the Treaty of Algeron?"  
  
"Damn the treaty! This will benefit everyone, won't it?" When Picard nodded slowly, she continued. "If this works, no one will really care! We'll have completed the mission, and - hopefully - have saved all the scientists aboard ARK-7!"  
  
"True . . . " Picard said, still slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Then it's agreed. We will meet at the M-class planet - I'm sure you've seen it - in the middle of the Neutral Zone, in thirty minutes," Sela said.  
  
Picard cleared his throat. "Yes, of course."  
  
Sela smiled again. "Then I'll meet you there, Picard." With that, the message terminated.  
  
Captain Picard turned to look back at Worf. "Is it just me, or did she set that entire thing up?" he asked.  
  
"I assure you, Captain, it was not you."  
  
He shrugged and turned back to CONN. "Set course into the Neutral Zone, warp 5.  
  
Engage."  
  
As soon as Picard's image faded from the screen, Toreth spun to face Sela. "Neral's not going to like this!" she howled.  
  
Sela scowled viciously. "What do I care. It's not my job to make Neral happy, it's his wife's."  
  
"Neral's not married."  
  
That made Sela lift her eyebrows. "Is that why he's so nasty?"  
  
"Sela, this may very well be a trap!" Toreth hissed.  
  
Sela shook her head. "They would gain nothing by deception. Besides, Picard wouldn't hurt me anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "My mother served aboard the Enterprise." 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: Yup. Longer Chapters. DEFINITELY need longer chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – The Plot Thickens  
  
  
  
Riker cringed at the almost magical sound of the transporter. Rachel Bower, who was standing right behind him, nudged him in the back, and he stood up a little straighter. He knew Rachel was there if something went wrong. He cleared his throat, and said, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Commander Sela." She nodded, and stepped down from the platform. No guard, he thought, then continued out loud. "I will escort you to the Observation Lounge."  
  
She nodded again. Riker found her silence maddening. What was she doing?! Not that he cared, anyway . . .  
  
In reality, Sela was running the specifics of her plan, the arguments supporting it, and answers to any questions Picard might ask her, through her mind. What was Riker thinking, she wondered suddenly - and why the extra security guard? Picard had taken no such precautions the last time Sela was aboard.  
  
They swiftly arrived at the Observation Lounge. Neither Riker nor the guard followed her in. Picard gestured for her to sit.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Commander."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
Picard set down the PADD he had been reading. "Let's get down to business. What do you know about ARK-7? Does it have some sort of cloaking device?"  
  
"Captain Picard, ARK-7 is a science station! Do you actually think that we go sneaking around on science-related missions? It was attacked by someone, we don't know who, and we lost contact. It's drive systems, which kept the station in place, had malfunctioned earlier, and they had no weapons to defend themselves. I think we should send 'exchange' teams to lend their assistance to the Enterprise and the Khazara. Their special abilities, and knowledge of Romulan or Federation protocols, would be invaluable. It would also be a step toward peace," Sela blurted out. She hadn't meant to say all that at once! Whenever she was near Picard, though, the person who had sent Tasha back in time - and caused all of her pain - made Sela feel jittery. She just wanted to get away from him!  
  
"Here's my plan . . . "  
  
The method had been decided. Sela's plan would be used - to Picard's obvious  
  
disappointment. He had once again been outwitted by the daughter of his old security chief! There was no doubt in his mind about that anymore. Someway, somehow, Tasha Yar was definitely the mother of Sela.  
  
Picard tapped his combadge. "We're done in here, Number One."  
  
At his signal, Riker and the security officer (Why was there a security officer? He hadn't  
  
ordered that!) came through the door to escort Sela back to the transporter room.  
  
Sela stood up and left, wondering, still, how her mother could've envied such a man. He unnerved her. Sela shook her head, and focused on picking her exchange team as they stood in the turbolift.  
  
The transporter chief wasn't at her station. Sela looked around, then stepped in the direction of the console, intending to call the bridge. The chief came into view from behind the console. She was lying on her face, a knife in her back.  
  
Sela let out a yelp and reached over to feel for a pulse. She didn't find one - which wasn't surprising, considering the amount of medical training she'd had. She stood back up as a Vulcan walked into the room.  
  
She began to ask him for help. Someone grabbed her shoulder, and a phaser was jabbed into her temple. She gasped, and the guard stepped forward to address the Vulcan. "You're too messy, Salak. She almost raised the alarm."  
  
The Vulcan, Salak, raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," the man holding Sela captive, Riker she realized, said. He backed up onto the platform, and the guard did also. Sela squirmed a little bit, hoping to make Riker let her go, but he only squeezed her shoulder more painfully. After typing a code in the console, the Vulcan walked up with a hypospray.  
  
"Sir, you should use this. She will be unconscious for 8.54 hours. That will give us  
  
sufficient time-'  
  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
  
The hypo hissed against Sela's arm, and she slumped to the side. Moments later, the  
  
transporter took hold.  
  
Sela was in the hands of the enemy. 


	7. Curiouser and Curiouser

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: Longer Chapters and more interesting titles needed. *sigh*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Curiouser and Curiouser  
  
  
  
Almost half an hour later, Picard sat in his ready room. He was reading Shakespeare, A Midsummer's Night Dream, and was rather annoyed when Worf interrupted him. "Captain, there is a message from the Khazara." What could Sela want now?!  
  
"I'll take it in here." He punched the button on his viewer rather savagely. "Picard here."  
  
To his surprise, it was Toreth, not Sela - and her sudden appearance was rather alarming. "What have you done?!" she hissed.  
  
"Excuse me, Subcommander?"  
  
"Don't play around with me, Picard! Where have you taken Commander Sela?!" Toreth snapped.  
  
Picard sighed. "She was beamed over nearly 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Beamed over where? She never arrived on Khazara."  
  
That confused Picard. He had instructed Riker to escort her down himself! "Computer, locate Romulan Commander Sela."  
  
The computer's monotonous voice brought unwanted tidings. "Commander Sela is not on board the Enterprise."  
  
"Picard to Riker." When there was no answer, Picard began to grow worried. What had gone wrong? Not expecting a positive answer, Picard asked, "Computer, where is Commander Riker?"  
  
The reply was what he expected. "Commander Riker is not aboard the Enterprise."  
  
"How many people are currently on board the Enterprise?"  
  
"1,009."  
  
Picard let out a quiet moan, before asking, "Who is currently missing from the Enterprise crew?"  
  
"Commander William Thomas Riker, Ensign Rachel Leah Bower, Lieutenant Salak, and Transporter Chief Lieutenant Sasha Tatiana Kovalev."  
  
Picard turned his attention back to Toreth with a sigh. "It seems I have missing crew also."  
  
Lieutenant Simon Tarses walked into Transporter Room 3 to ask Sasha what was going on with the Romulans. And to ask her to come to dinner again, he admitted to himself. She was so gorgeous, and had the most beautiful Russian accent . . .  
  
He stopped suddenly. The room was empty. "Sasha?" Simon walked in farther, just past the transporter console, and saw her. "Oh, shit . . . "  
  
He felt for a pulse. There wasn't one, yet her skin was still warm - so she couldn't have been dead for too long. "Tarses to Transporter Room 2. Emergency transport to Sickbay."  
  
Simon grasped her hand tightly, and prayed, to all the Gods his ancestors had ever believed in, that he wasn't too late.  
  
When Picard entered Sickbay, the first thing he saw was Beverly laying a supportive hand on Lieutenant Tarses' shoulder. Tarses, his eyes slightly red-rimmed, continued monitoring Lieutenant Kovalev's life signs.  
  
"How's she doing, Lieutenant?"  
  
Simon looked up in surprise. Was the Captain addressing him?! "Uh, she's doing fine, sir. If the knife had been a fraction of an inch to the right, though, Sa- I mean, Lieutenant Kovalev would be dead right now."  
  
"If you hadn't found her, I'm sure she would be. Dr. Crusher, may I speak with you?" They moved into Crusher's office. "What's wrong with Lieutenant Tarses?"  
  
Crusher frowned. "I don't know if I should be telling you this - patient/doctor  
  
confidentiality and everything - but Simon has been romantically involved with Sasha for a few months. Simon had been growing so much, finally getting past his belief that everyone hates him because he's 1/4-Romulan. This attempt on Lieutenant Kovalev's life certainly won't help him much."  
  
"Speaking of Lieutenant Kovalev," Picard began. "Who was trying to kill her?"  
  
"Lieutenant Salak of Security. His fingerprints are all over that knife. Worf has been working nonstop on this case." Crusher sighed. "I bet he's blaming it on himself for not watching his officers. Tell him to get some sleep. Anyway, I heard he's missing, too?"  
  
"What you heard is correct. When will Kovalev be available for questioning? I need to see if she knows anything about Commander Sela's disappearance."  
  
Beverly looked rather annoyed. "When she wakes up, of course! Remember, Jean-Luc, it's kinda hard to talk to someone who's unconscious!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Beverly. If Commander Sela isn't found soon, Toreth is bound to blame it on us! And Will isn't here to manage the small problems, so I don't have enough time to focus on the investigation!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him," Dr. Crusher said in a soothing voice.  
  
Suddenly, Tarses' voice interrupted them. "Doctor, I really think you should see this! And Captain, Lieutenant Kovalev is waking up."  
  
Kovalev was laying on one of the medbeds. Tarses was gripping her hand tightly, looking astonished and scared. He held out a tricorder for Dr. Crusher to read, and she looked up in surprise. She repeated the scan of Kovalev, who looked worried at Beverly's response. "If you'll excuse me, Captain, I have to take a look and this and record it." She rushed away to hijack a PADD from Dr. Selar. Kovalev, who hadn't seen the Captain yet, whispered something to Tarses, who responded quietly.  
  
Picard cleared his throat, and asked, "Lieutenant?"  
  
"Captain!" Kovalev exclaimed, trying to sit up, but Tarses held her still. After a brief argument, though, Kovalev had won, and Tarses was propping her up with pillows.  
  
"Lieutenant Kovalev, why was Lieutenant Salak trying to kill you?"  
  
Picard saw Kovalev squeeze Tarses' hand tighter just before she answered, "I don't know, sir! I had just been informed that Commander Sela was beaming back aboard the Khazara. I. . . had just entered the coordinates of Khazara's Main Transporter Room. Then, Salak came in. I tried to fight, but . . . But he had a knife . . . And . . . " She trembled, looking like she was about to cry, and tried to compose herself.  
  
After a moment, Picard asked, "He didn't hint at where he was going, did he?"  
  
Kovalev suddenly looked alarmed. "Going, sir?!"  
  
Picard hesitated. He had hoped to keep silent about this, but Kovalev deserved to know. "He disappeared, with Ensign Rachel Bower, Commander Riker, and . . . Commander Sela."  
  
Kovalev drew in a slow, deep breath. "Oh, God . . . " She seemed about to comment further, when Dr. Crusher came back. "Out, Jean-Luc! My patient needs sleep!"  
  
"Beverly, just let me-"  
  
"Now, Captain. I am also ordering you to get some sleep. You'll be able to work on this some more tomorrow. Anyhow, I need to consult with my patient." She began talking quietly to both Kovalev and Tarses, ignoring Picard completely.  
  
Picard had nearly reached the door when he heard a cry. He spun about, expecting to find something wrong. All he saw, though, was Kovalev hugging Tarses, both of them crying and smiling.  
  
Had he ever been that young? 


	8. A Friend of the Family

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: I feel like I should put one. Just don't have much to say. So, um.... Stercus, stercus, stercus, moriturus sum! (-Terry Prachett)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – A Friend of the Family  
  
  
  
When Sela awoke, she was startled to find herself somewhere other that her quarters. And it was cold.  
  
She sat up and groaned. Her head hurt. It hurt so much! She closed her eyes, and wished the pain would go away. She couldn't think! But she had to be able to - she needed to find a way out!  
  
Sela opened her eyes again. She was sitting on a cot in a small room. There was another cot along the other wall. And a forcefield over the door.  
  
I shouldn't have trusted them, she thought - and because of this, I have been captured. She remembered the minutes in the transporter room, and came to the obvious conclusion. She had been captured - by the Federation!  
  
Sela sat like that, her aching head cradled in her hands, for what seemed like days - but was really less than an hour. It was then, nearly sixty minutes later, that she heard someone – actually three someones - coming down the hallway. She stood up - too quickly - and lurched to the side, obviously still under the effect of whatever they'd used on her.  
  
The forcefield flashed and went down. And he walked in.  
  
Outside the room was the Vulcan and security officer from the Enterprise. The security officer turned to the Vulcan. "I thought you said she'd be out for 8 hours."  
  
"8.54. I failed to take into account that she is half-Human." They put back up the  
  
forcefield, and their conversation trailed off down the corridor.  
  
Sela put her hand up against the wall for support. "I will tell the Federation nothing," she said calmly, hoping the pain in her head would abate. I didn't.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you won't get whatever you want from me."  
  
At that, Riker burst into laughter. "Are you trying to say that you think the Federation abducted you?!"  
  
Sela just looked away.  
  
Riker stopped laughing rather suddenly. He pounded the wall by the forcefield. "The Federation wouldn't do that - not in a million years! I don't know what perverted ideas the Romulans have put in that misguided mind of yours, but the Federation does not go around fueling wars!" To emphasize his remark, he grabbed Sela by the arm and shook her savagely.  
  
"But . . . weren't you the one . . . the one who kidnapped me?"  
  
Sela tried to turn her head away from the rage in his eyes, but Riker grabbed her chin and held her still. "Oh no, I didn't put you here, or anybody else on the Enterprise! The Maquis did! They tortured and murdered every person on ARK-7 - yes, I know about that! One of them was in here with me. She was the last one to die. Sevaal had to listen to her crewmates' screams! She was only twenty years old!" Riker stopped mournfully. After a moment, he started to talk again, this time more quietly. "I have been here for two months! I've been interrogated, tortured, beaten, tormented, and drugged! It feels like I'll never get out! Sometimes, I wish they would just kill me! You'll understand all too soon! Don't you dare accuse me of kidnapping you!" He slammed her against the wall, and stormed over to the other cot.  
  
Sela let out a quiet sob as she pulled herself onto her own bunk. So, that was the real  
  
William T. Riker. Her mother had called him a friend. Sela hoped she wouldn't ever have to.  
  
Several hours later, Sela had finally fallen asleep. Will Riker sat watching her.  
  
He felt like such a fool! He had just tried to kill one of the most powerful people in the Romulan Empire! And the daughter of his friend!  
  
The Maquis had interrogated him again. He had let his anger get ahold of him. He hadn't been thinking straight. But that was no excuse for what he'd done.  
  
A Maquis stopped at the forcefield. He seemed like he was going to take it down, but saw Riker watching him, and Sela asleep. He decided to come back later. Thomas was just going to have to wait a couple hours for his information. He would get the Romulan later.  
  
Riker saw him walk away. He understood exactly what the Maquis guard had come to do, and decided he needed to warn Sela. Riker walked over to her cot and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sela?"  
  
She stirred and awoke. Sela saw him and jerked away with a gasp of pain. "Go away . . ." she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, uncertain if she would believe him. Romulans weren't know for being especially trusting. "I . . . had just been interrogated again. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She nodded slowly. Riker went over to sit on the floor with his back against the wall, not wanting to intrude on her thoughts. After a moment, she asked, "You knew my mother?"  
  
Riker was surprised. Picard had told them all how little Sela seemed to care about her mother's death. "Yes. I miss her a lot. She was a really good friend. We all miss her." Sela looked like she was about to cry. So, Riker thought to himself, she does have a weakness where Tasha is concerned.  
  
Sela stood up, and something fell out of her pocket. It was bright and shiny, gold and silver. Sela stooped to get it, but Riker was faster. He studied it in confusion.  
  
She reached out a trembling hand. "Give it to me."  
  
"Where did you get this?" Riker demanded.  
  
"Give it to me," she repeated, in what she hoped was a commanding tone.  
  
Riker grabbed her wrist painfully, and she winced. "Where did you get this?!"  
  
"My . . . my mother gave it to me . . . before she was executed. To remind me there would always be a place for me in the Federation."  
  
"Ha," Riker retorted scornfully. "Not after accusing us of violating the treaty." He let go of her arm, leaving a red mark.  
  
Commander Riker studied the communicator in his palm. "Does it still work?"  
  
"It's old," Sela said, "but I expect it should."  
  
He pressed it. "Riker to Enterprise."  
  
"Will, are you all right?" Picard asked after a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm fine. Sela is-" Suddenly, the signal was cut off, after a cry of alarm. "Will?! Worf can you trace it?!" Captain Picard glanced back at the Klingon. Worf shook his head solemnly.  
  
Picard sighed in exasperation. They were so close! "What about Sela?" he asked out loud.  
  
Deanna looked over at him from her first officer - Will's - chair. "At least we know he's alive."  
  
Sela issued a cry of alarm as two Maquis guards rushed in. The communicator was yanked from Will's hand. Riker was tugged up from his seat and his arms were thrust behind his back. And then . . . another Riker walked into the room . . .  
  
"I didn't realize how foolish you were, William Thomas Riker," he said, and spat in his direction. "Bring her. It's time I found out what I need to know."  
  
Sela was nearly dragged from the brig to whatever fate awaited her. When she and the rest of the security team was gone, Commander Riker pounded on the wall once again. His words echoed down the empty corridors. "Why?!" 


	9. Enter the Traitor

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: "I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition!"  
  
"Nooooobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" – Monty Python  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 – Enter the Traitor  
  
  
  
Subcommander Toreth sat with her head resting on her hands in the Officer's Mess, just off the bridge, all alone. Now what was she supposed to do? Commander - she still grimaced when she thought of the title that was once hers - Sela was gone. She had simply disappeared, leaving to traces - except the injured transporter chief aboard the Enterprise.  
  
What would the Rihannsu Empire command her to do? They would tell her to come home to ch'Haveran, and leave Sela to whatever fate awaited her. Toreth was more loyal to her commanding officer than that. And so the Empire had no idea that Sela was missing.  
  
Toreth was tempted to call Picard. She had to know how the investigation was going! She knew he would tell her if there was any more news, though. If she talked to him, she would only be a distraction.  
  
Then, suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a message from the bridge.  
  
"Subcommander, we are being hailed-"  
  
"By the Enterprise?" Toreth couldn't hide her excitement  
  
"No, subcommander. The source is unknown."  
  
Toreth sighed. "I'll take it in here." With my luck, she thought, it will be an urgent  
  
message from Command for Sela.  
  
The familiar Rihannsu Emblem graced the screen for a moment, and then a very well known face appeared. "Riker! Do you know that everyone on the Enterprise is searching for you?!"  
  
"Not me, I assure you. I am not Commander Riker. He is . . . my brother. But I have something you may want to know."  
  
"What?" Toreth asked suspiciously.  
  
"Commander Sela is alive. And this was found in her pocket when she arrived here." He held up a Starfleet compin. "She confessed that she is part of a defection plot. An elaborate defection plot. It kinda reminds me of the M'ret scheme. She was to receive the defectors aboard the Enterprise from a freighter. The whole ARK-7 investigation was just a ploy to get her here."  
  
Toreth grasped the table so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "When I get a hold of that traitor-"  
  
"I suggest you leave the Neutral Zone now. Some one in the Empire may connect you with the plot." With that, the transmission ended.  
  
Toreth was too enraged to notice the discontinuities in Commander Sela's confession. If she had thought about it for a moment, she might have realized that not many people would know of M'ret's defection. Why did he? But Toreth didn't take the time. She stalked out onto the bridge. "What was the source of that communication?"  
  
"Unknown, Subcommander," an officer replied.  
  
"Contact the Enterprise, and inform them that we will be leaving the Neutral Zone." Picard wouldn't be happy, Toreth knew - but who really cared. He had lied to her enough all ready . . .  
  
"Leaving?" Picard asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, Captain. I have . . . been called back to the Homeworlds. They believe Sela is dead. I am to return to bring the new Commander aboard," Toreth said.  
  
"Do you believe Commander Sela is dead?" Picard asked desperately.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think, Picard. If Command says Sela is dead, then she is."  
  
Picard clenched his hands into fists, hoping to hide his rage. How dare they give up all hope! There was always a chance! "But Subcommander," Picard began, "My first officer-"  
  
"Is dead as well, I'm sure," Toreth interrupted. "As well as your missing security officer and the Vulcan. You will leave the Neutral Zone, too, or I'll inform the Senate of all this. They won't be as forgiving as your government is."  
  
"But we're so close-"  
  
"So close to finding what, Picard?" Toreth scoffed. "That your first officer is dead? Who killed him? I believe they've all ready fled the sector to who knows where." Toreth paused for just a moment. "Good-bye, Picard. I expect your ship to leave within one hour - or you will be in violation of the Treaty of Algeron." The connection was broken, and Picard sat back in his chair. He then turned to Troi, a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"She was lying - about everything. She knows Will and Sela are alive! She wasn't called back to Romulus either. And she believes the abductors are still near." Councilor Troi said from Riker's chair.  
  
Picard sighed, more determined than before to find Riker and Sela and all of his missing officers. "Ensign McKnight, lay in a course for the Federation side of the Neutral Zone, as close as you can get to this area, and engage at Warp 7." He turned back to Troi. "We've just going to have to convince the Federation Council to let us return."  
  
Sela was shoved roughly into the holding cell. She turned around, her eyes boring into Thomas Riker as he put the forcefield back up. He had gained no knowledge during her interrogation, at least nothing he didn't all ready know about the secrets of the Federation/Romulan cloaking device treaty, and the secret location of it's negotiation.  
  
As he walked away from her haunting blue eyes, he held Rachel close to him. "Nothing, Rach, nothing. I'm beginning to think the treaty itself is just a rumor. And why would the Federation use a cloaking device against the Maquis?"  
  
"I don't know, Tom, but what if the rumors are right? The Maquis wouldn't stand a chance against a Federation ship with a cloaking device for long."  
  
"I know, I know! But we just murdered 30 innocent people for nothing! Simple scientists weren't told of the treaty."  
  
"They weren't 'innocent' scientists, Tom. They were experimenting with trilithium or something. It's supposed to be really unstable, and very dangerous."  
  
Riker frowned. "They won't be able to actually use it. It's impossible to stabilize it."  
  
"They're weren't people, anyway. They were Romulans."  
  
"And we aren't fighting the Romulans, we're fighting the Cardassians. I just regret we may have to kill more people, including William T. Riker. Their ships are gone, and they aren't of any use to us, but they are Human! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for killing another Human being!"  
  
"Sela is only half-Human," Rachel offered.  
  
Thomas Riker breathed a deep, tired sigh. "What's the difference anymore?"  
  
Will Riker jumped up and caught Sela as she lurched to the side. He guided her over to one of the cots, and helped her sit down.  
  
"What do they need to know about the treaty?" she groaned.  
  
"They think the Federation is going to use the cloaking device to track the Maquis to their hiding places and destroy them. The treaty is so secretive that, at least on the Enterprise, no one knows where it's being signed, or even what the terms are. For all we know, the Federation could be using it to track them."  
  
For a few moments Sela lay in silence, then moaned, "He said you're brothers."  
  
Riker looked at her in surprise. "He did? Well, I guess you could put it that way, but it's quite a bit more complicated than that. I don't think you want to hear that story, though. Did you tell them anything?"  
  
"I didn't have anything to tell them!" Sela exclaimed. She hesitated for a moment before adding, "But I did learn something for them. The Khazara and the Enterprise have left the Neutral Zone."  
  
Riker jumped up and started pacing with a moan. "Dammit! Now what are we supposed to do?!" He looked over at Sela. "The Enterprise will be back, though. They'd never leave us!" he said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"They'll probably be too late to help us," Sela said with a sigh. "We've worn out our usefulness to them." 


	10. Clues to the Mystery

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: "He says gods like to see an atheist around. Gives them something to aim at."  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 – Clues to the Mystery  
  
  
  
"Admiral, you've got to let us go back! They're still alive! We can't let them die!" Picard pleaded.  
  
"Picard," Admiral Blackmann said, sighing. "I know starship captains get rather attached to their first officers, but-"  
  
"Sir, please! I know he's alive out there!" Picard interrupted.  
  
Admiral Blackmann shook his head. "I'm sorry, Picard, but it's just too dangerous."  
  
Picard thought about what the Federation was currently doing. "Sir, if we could retrieve Commander Sela, the Romulan Empire would be very grateful."  
  
"You won't stop, will you!" Blackmann exclaimed. "I'll ask the Fleet Admiral to grant you passage. But it may take a while," he warned.  
  
"Thank you, Admiral! But I need to hurry. They may not have very much time-"  
  
"Picard, I know how much you value your first officer, and I also know that you have reasons to make sure Sela survives - but I can only do my best! Starfleet out." The Federation logo appeared on the screen and Picard leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief.  
  
He glanced around his ready room, and smiled as he saw his Dixon Hill novel resting on the table. He stood and walked out onto the bridge. "Mr. Worf, inform me immediately if you receive a message from Starfleet, or if you sight any movement in the Neutral Zone. I'll be in Holodeck 2." He made a dash to the turbolift, not even hearing Worf's reply.  
  
He could use an old-fashioned mystery right now, he decided. Especially one he could solve.  
  
Lieutenant Kovalev and Lieutenant Larson were talking in Engineering. Actually, gossiping would've been a better word for it, but (supposedly) Engineers don't gossip.  
  
"I heard from Christy who heard from Nurse Michaels that Salak tried to kill you! And now he's missing?" Linda Larson asked.  
  
Sasha stole a glance in Geordi's direction, assuring herself that he wasn't watching them. "That's right. Commander Riker, Ensign Bower and even Sela are all missing too. Simon said Picard's trying to get back into the Neutral Zone to find them. I wonder if we'll be able to go back."  
  
"I don't think Riker's even still alive. I mean, if the Enterprise left, and I was holding one of their officers for ransom, they'd be of no use to me anymore. I wouldn't go so far as to kill them, but who knows what type of people are holding them captive."  
  
"I seriously doubt we'll be allowed to go back to the Neutral Zone. We weren't even supposed to be here in the first place," Sasha said.  
  
"I know." Linda glanced over to make sure Geordi was still in his office. "How's  
  
Simon?"  
  
Lieutenant Kovalev smiled brightly. "When we found out that I was pregnant, we decided right away to get married. We decided that little Junior will be a two parent child."  
  
"That's great," Linda said with a smile. Geordi started heading over, and she quickly changed the subject. "So nothing was damaged by Salak?"  
  
"No," Sasha said to both Geordi and Linda. "All the circuitry in the transporter console is just fine. Unfortunately, I can't trace the file that'll tell where they transported to."  
  
Geordi sighed. "They could've gone over to the Khazara. Maybe it was a trap, and Salak was actually a Romulan."  
  
Sasha shook her head. "Simon would've known if he was one. He's an excellent judge of character." Sasha blushed when she realized Lieutenant Commander LaForge was staring at her oddly. They all stood there for a couple minutes, each deep in thought. Then Sasha glanced up with a smile. "The planet! They beamed to a cloaked base on the planet!"  
  
"That's it!" LaForge exclaimed. "How come we didn't think of that earlier?! It's so obvious!"  
  
Kovalev hit her combadge, grinning from ear to ear. "Lieutenant Kovalev to Captain  
  
Picard."  
  
"What?" Picard grumbled.  
  
"Captain, we've discovered where Commander Riker and the others are being held . . ."  
  
Sela was shoved into the cell again, knocking into Commander Riker. The guard left, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Today had been worse than yesterday. She was afraid she would be unable to resist if the Maquis' methods of 'persuasion' grew much harsher.  
  
She turned around and attempted to smile at Riker, but she didn't have enough strength. It was then that Will noticed the ugly rash on her neck.  
  
"Sela, what's-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" she snapped. He backed up in surprise. Sela sat down on her cot with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I . . . I'm just realizing how helpless we actually are. And I guess I've finally figured out the Enterprise isn't coming back - at least not while I'm alive."  
  
"The rash?" Riker asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, that," Sela grumbled. She reached up and ran her finger over the greenish-red area. She shuddered in disgust. "They've been using a Romulan drug to try to make me more helpful."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm half-Human! The drug is completely incompatible with Human anatomy. I heard that the Tal Shiar once used it on a Human prisoner. He got rashes all over, and was found dead four days later." She looked down at the floor. "I'm guessing I might have a week to live."  
  
"I'm not going to let that happen!" Riker exclaimed, heading toward the force field.  
  
"Will, don't!" Sela exclaimed, jumping up from her seat on the cot. "I need you to live, so you can go home and tell the Empire what happened!"  
  
"You're not dead yet!" He rapped on the wall next to the force field barrier. "Guard! I really need some help!"  
  
A Bajoran man walked up to the opening. "What?"  
  
"She's dying, can't you see that?! We need to help her!"  
  
The guard glanced back at Sela with a sneer. "I'm no doctor."  
  
Riker tried his best to look pleading. "Please! If you don't help me, she'll die within a few days, we think."  
  
He eyed Riker suspiciously. "I don't think Thomas would like-"  
  
"Please," Will asked quietly.  
  
The guard sighed. "Fine. But only really fast. I'll get the doctor if it looks like a real threat to her health. I don't know how to handle medical stuff like this."  
  
Taking down the force field, the Bajoran entered the cell. Suddenly, Riker had a hypospray, and the Maquis was sprawled on the floor. Riker shoved him out into the hallway. Grabbing Sela's hand, he said, "I'll be back soon," and was gone down the hallway, after putting the field back up.  
  
For several minutes, Sela thought that he had escaped. But then, she heard a yelp from down the corridor. Moments later, Will was dragged past the cell. As he was brought by, their eyes met. She saw fear in his eyes, fear of death, and regret. Then, he was gone.  
  
She backed up against the wall, beside the forcefield, and slid down to the ground. A scream echoed down the halls.  
  
Sela put her head in her hands. The Enterprise was too late. Much too late. Now Sela was the only one left alive. She had to survive. She had to tell the Enterprise crew that their first officer had died trying to save her life.  
  
She had tried to stop him, but she had known it was useless. Will Riker was a strong-willed man - and that quality had been his undoing. And now, Sela was alone. 


	11. Changes

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: "Not a man to mince words. People, yes. But not words."  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Changes  
  
  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 47848.9  
  
It is nearly three weeks since the disappearance of Commander Sela, Will Riker,  
  
and two of our security officers. There has still been no reply from Starfleet HQ.  
  
I'm afraid we might be ordered to another mission, but, so far, Fleet Admiral  
  
Shanthi has been kind.  
  
I hope we receive a response soon. The entire crew is beginning to lose hope.  
  
A call from the bridge caused Picard to be jolted back to reality. "Captain, we are being hailed by Fleet Admiral Shanthi at Starfleet headquarters."  
  
"In here please, Ensign Giusti," Picard said.  
  
He pounded the touchpad on his viewer, and Shanthi appeared on the screen following the Federation logo. "Captain, I don't have much time, so I'll be brief. You're allowed back into the Neutral Zone for five days. If you haven't found your missing crew by then, you are to report immediately to Starbase 120. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir,' Picard said enthusiastically. "Thank you so much, Admiral."  
  
"I wish you good luck, Jean-Luc. Shanthi out."  
  
Captain Picard walked out onto the bridge wearing an enormous smile. "Ensign McKnight, set a course for the M-class planet, at warp factor 8. Engage."  
  
Two weeks after Riker attempted to escape, Sela was a shadow of her former self. The 'poison' hadn't killed her yet, but the rash was getting worse daily. Sela had decided, despite her memories of Will's views of the subject, that the Enterprise wasn't coming back. She had stopped eating about two days earlier. To make things worse, she had broken down during the last interrogation. The Maquis know knew the command codes for the Khazara, as well as it's shield frequency - but that wasn't what they needed to know.  
  
Thomas Riker wasn't about to let her die before he knew the secrets of the 'Cloaking Device Treaty' (as the Maquis referred to it as). He couldn't accept the idea that one of the most powerful people in the Romulan Empire, said to be the right hand of the Head of the Praetorial Council, wouldn't know about the details of the treaty.  
  
"Thomas, there is news," the guard Salak said to Riker. "The Enterprise has returned."  
  
"What?!" Thomas exclaimed. It had been rather stupid of Salak to mention that in front of the cell, Sela thought to herself. But she could use that in her advantage.  
  
Salak lifted an eyebrow. "I said, the Enterprise-"  
  
"Yes, I know what you said, Salak."  
  
"Then why did you ask-"  
  
Riker sighed. "I'll explain the idiom to you later. Right now, I've got to figure out what to do about it." Purposefully, he strode down the hall, glad to have and excuse to get away from Sela.  
  
Sela sighed as Riker left. Was the Enterprise really back? If it was . . .  
  
She began planning her escape with a smile. The Enterprise would save her, as it had saved her mother so many times. She could keep the promise she had made to herself after Will had been killed. Picard would know about the courage of his first officer. For the millionth time, Sela wished the Enterprise had arrived in time. 


	12. Desperate Times

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: "Of course, just because we've heard a spine-chilling, blood-curdling scream of the sort to make your very marrow freeze in your bones doesn't automatically mean there's anything wrong."  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 – Desperate Times  
  
  
  
Sela was ready when Thomas Riker came back for her. He had no guard - he hadn't needed one since Sela had weakened - an came armed only with a phaser.  
  
He took down the forcefield and came in. "You know, Commander, it would be a lot easier - for both of us - if you would just tell me what I need to know about the treaty."  
  
"I don't know anything about-"  
  
Riker interrupted her with a sigh. "Don't lie to me, Commander. You were the top aide of one of the most powerful men on Romulus, and you expect me to believe that Neral didn't tell you anything? Impossible!" He gestured for Sela to stand and follow him.  
  
She stood slowly, feigning a pain in her a pain in her back, and stumbled forward. Thomas reached forward a hand to assist her - and she punched him in the stomach. He hunched over, and reached for his phaser, but Sela was slightly faster.She struck him in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Grabbing him before he hit the ground, she lowered him silently to the floor, then confiscated his phaser.  
  
Sela stepped out into the hallway and stunned the guard. Shoving him into the cell, she turned the forcefield back on. Then, she dashed down the hall to the communications booth – and freedom.  
  
"Mr. Data, are you detecting any lifeforms on the planet?" Picard asked.  
  
"No, sir," Data replied.  
  
"Continue scanning. Councilor? Do you sense anything?"  
  
She nodded. "I get the feeling that ta lot of people are down there . . . but I can't pinpoint an exact location."  
  
"Is Will down there?"  
  
Troi shook her head. "I'm afraid we're too far away to tell for sure."  
  
Picard let out a mournful sigh. "You have the bridge, Mr. Data. I'll be in my quarters."  
  
Sela ducked into a side passage as two Maquis hurried past, obviously looking for  
  
someone. Her.  
  
She dashed across the hall, once they were gone, into the communications room. Stunning the officer present, she went over to the console. She began recording a message.  
  
Only a few minutes later, someone burst into the office. Quickly, she sent the message. Almost before she was done, she was tackled from behind.  
  
Sela fought for a moment, but quickly realized that she was no match for Thomas Riker. Especially now that she was half-starved and dying from a toxin, with no real reason left to live.  
  
Thomas dragged her to her feet as a Security guard entered. He smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. "I'm just fine," he told the guard.  
  
Then, William Riker was dragged through the doors. Sela gaped in surprise. He looked almost as bad as she imagined herself to look.  
  
Thomas Riker just smiled, and addressed the other Riker. "Surprised, I see. You thought she was dead, didn't you, William?" he sneered. "Well, take a good look, because she won't be for long." He jumped forward to punch her in the stomach.  
  
He pulled back a fist for another blow when Riker cried out. "NOOO!" he shouted, frantically trying to pull away from the Maquis guard.  
  
Thomas Riker turned around to face him, just after striking Sela, leaving her with a bleeding lip. "So, you don't want her to die?" William shook his head weakly. "Then I have a deal. You tell me all about the treaty, and she can live. Even better, if you tell me, I'll return you both to your homes."  
  
Will moaned and sank to his knees. "I told you . . . I . . . don't know . . ."  
  
"Fine then," Thomas said. He kicked Sela, who had fallen to the floor, in the ribs.  
  
"Someone hand me a phaser."  
  
Picard rushed onto the bridge and headed down to the captain's chair. "Sir, we just received a message from the planet. I'm putting it on screen," Worf said.  
  
Sela replaced the planetary view. Picard drew in a short breath. He glanced at Deanna, who looked as shocked as he felt.  
  
Sela looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her normally cold blue eyes were tired. Her uniform was tattered, and when she spoke, she sounded like someone who had lost all hope. "Enterprise, if you're out there, I just thought you might like to know what happened. Three months ago, Commander Riker was abducted by the Maquis. Thomas Riker took his place aboard the Enterprise. . .  
  
"The Maquis used a Romulan drug on me during the interrogations, and it's slowly killing me. Will tried to escape, to bring help, but-" Sela let out a sob, before finishing. "But they killed him . . .  
  
"I probably won't live for very long once they find me. I just transferred the coordinates of this room to you, though, if it'll help you any. Try to bring these people to justice! They . . . they have killed so many . . .  
  
"They want to know where the treaty negotiations are being held. They want to attack and kill the delegates. The Maquis think that the Federation will use the cloaking device to hunt the Maquis. They killed all of the scientists on ARK-7 in hopes they would find out . . .  
  
"They still don't know . . . but neither do I. Please . . . please tell Toreth what happened. Have Neral give her back the Khazara. And tell her there is no defection scheme, nothing Thomas Riker told her is true . . ."  
  
Sela sighed, glancing out the door, and back at the monitor. "And give William Riker a commendation. He gave up his life, trying to save me! Don't let anyone forget!" She gasped looking out the door again. "They're coming! Please! Do something!" she shrieked as someone tackled her from behind.  
  
Picard thought he noticed something about the assailant before the transmission ended. It had been Riker. Thomas Riker.  
  
Deanna was stunned. "I . . . You know that I can't sense anything from recorded messages, but . . . I would've never guessed . . . She is telling the truth, Captain. There's no doubt about that."  
  
Picard was angry. The Maquis had taken away his first officer, and killed him. They had taken the daughter of his security chief, and had most likely killed her too. And they had murdered everyone on ARK-7. He turned to Worf. "We're going down."  
  
Worf nodded. "We must avenge Commander Riker's death."  
  
"All of them, Worf. We have to avenge all their deaths. They won't have died in vain."  
  
"Wait Captain," Deanna began. "Don't you think-"  
  
"Don't argue, Commander," Picard said. He wasn't about to let someone go down in his place. Will had been his friend, too. "Worf, you're with me. Tell Dr. Crusher and a security team to meet us in Transporter Room 2. You have the bridge, Councilor," Picard said. Deanna knew better than to oppose him.  
  
Picard and Worf left the bridge. Picard was more determined than he had been since he had been captured by the Cardassians. 


	13. Recovery

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: "'Chapter Fifteen, Elementary Necromancy'", she read out loud. "'Lesson One: Correct Use of Shovel...'"  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Recovery  
  
  
  
Sela held her breath as a Maquis guard handed Thomas Riker a phaser. Don't argue, Will, she thought. I called your ship, they're back! Don't risk your life again!  
  
"I'll have to kill you both, you know. I can't leave any evidence for someone to find," Thomas Riker said. Sela sat up with a groan and Will Riker looked down, as Thomas set the phaser's power to 13.  
  
At close range, she thought, there probably wouldn't be a body to send home to  
  
ch'Haveran. But then again, there wasn't anyone at home to mourn her passing, anyway. She drew in what would probably be her last breath.  
  
Then, the whine of a transporter filled the room. Will brightened up when he saw Picard, Worf and Crusher. Sela smiled grimly. They would avenge her death - she knew it. She sank down and lost consciousness.  
  
Thomas Riker just held the phaser toward Will Riker. "If any one of you moves, then Commander Riker dies."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then all hell broke loose. One of the Maquis guards rammed into Tom Riker from behind, and he sunk to the ground. The Federation security officers rushed forward as the Maquis attacked. The guard who had attacked Thomas Riker grabbed Will as he collapsed from exhaustion, and started dragging him over to Dr. Crusher.  
  
Within moments, the skirmish was ending. The last Maquis conscious, who everyone recognized as Rachel Bower, turned her phaser around, and, at level 7, shot herself in the head, the only casualty of the battle. Thomas Riker had disappeared.  
  
"We need to find him!" Will gasped.  
  
"Malnutrition and starvation," Beverly muttered.  
  
"Margaret Thatcher," the guard said. "Starfleet Intelligence. I bet Riker is already gone, with all the survivors. Oh, your security officer, Lieutenant Salak, was a Maquis spy."  
  
Picard nodded with a sigh. He watched Beverly hurry over to Commander Sela. She  
  
scanned the half-Romulan, and announced, "Malnutrition, starvation, she was recently beaten, and she's dying from a Romulan 'truth drug'. It would kill a full Human in a matter of days. Frankly, she's living on borrowed time, Captain. I need to get her up to Sickbay immediately."  
  
"And Will?" Picard asked impatiently.  
  
Crusher looked up in annoyance. "Him? Oh, he'll be fine. Just needs a good meal or two." Riker moaned and laid his head back on the ground. "And a few days off, maybe on Risa."  
  
Picard nodded, and tapped his combadge. "Picard to Lieutenant Tarses. Beam Commander Riker, Commander Sela, and Dr. Crusher directly to Sickbay. The rest of the team is going to mop up down here. Keep a transporter lock on us." 


	14. Loose Ends

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: "Luck is my middle name," said Rincewind, indistinctly. "Mind you, my first name is Bad."  
  
Chapter 13 – Loose Ends  
  
  
  
Sela stared out the front window of ten-forward with a sigh. She had been on board the Enterprise for a week. A week! She had seen all the ship, including her mother's station on the bridge. Commander Riker, who she now considered a friend, had taken care of everything. 'Friend' was not a term that Sela used lightly. Sela had very few true friends, and most of them were related to her in some way or another. She would've never thought that she could have a friend there, on the Enterprise.  
  
Sela had hated the people on the Enterprise since she was a child. She had hated the people who had put her mother through a living hell with all her heart. Now, though, she found out why her mother was endlessly talking of them all. Even though she was to be considered an enemy, they all treated her as a friend. And she was beginning to have doubts about what all Rihannha were taught as children. The Federation was not as bad as everyone said.  
  
The Enterprise was a beautiful ship. The people aboard were just wonderful. She was able to talk to everyone about her mother without getting yelled at by her father. Sela now knew what her mother had really been like. She had been too young to remember.  
  
Sela had even been able to talk to the bartender, Guinan, about her childhood. Guinan seemed to know about Sela's loses. Her family, too, had been killed. It had been wonderful to have a sympathetic ear, for once.  
  
Thomas Riker was sitting on the bridge on the tiny Maquis fighter. He had failed. The Federation would now overrun the Maquis. And Rachel was gone.  
  
The Maquis would put up a good fight, though. They always had. Maybe they could take a few Federation ships with them. But Rachel was gone.  
  
Sweet Rachel, who had always been there to help him. Marvelous Rachel, who had always been there to ease the pain. Amazing Rachel, who wouldn't give up until she had avenged her family. Rachel, with her kind words and determination. Rachel was gone.  
  
The universe would go on. Empires would fall, stars would be born, alliances be forged and broken. Perhaps the Maquis would even survive, to fight again.  
  
But none of that mattered to Thomas Riker anymore. Because Rachel was gone.  
  
Sela followed Commander Riker to the transporter room. After two weeks aboard the Enterprise, no one even gave her a second glance. For just one moment, she wished she could stay there. Stay in the place where she was accepted for who she was.  
  
She watched a young couple and a little girl (probably their daughter, she thought) walking down the hallway. The man and the girl looked part Vulcan, or even Rihannha, and the woman was noticeably pregnant. And Sela thought that the little girl looked vaguely familiar.  
  
Riker noticed that she had stopped, and turned around. "Is something wrong, Sela?"  
  
Sela gave him a sad grin. "The little one reminds me of my sister. She . . . died only a few years ago. Who are they?"  
  
For a moment, Sela thought Riker seemed uncomfortable about answering her question. But the moment passed, and Will was back to normal. "Simon and Sasha Tarses. The child's name is Liza." They arrived at the transporter room and went inside. "I wish you luck, Sela. Explaining everything to your government may be hard. And I hope you get the Khazara. She's a fine ship."  
  
Sela smiled. "Not as good as the Enterprise. I hope you get her someday." Sela laid a hand on the transporter console. "An excellent ship. She deserves a good captain." Sela then stepped up onto the transporter pad. "Don't forget me, William T. Riker."  
  
"I won't, Sela t'Khaiellterrh." It was an honor, in Rihannsu culture, to be allowed the use of someone's full name. To 'give' someone your name, was a great sign of friendship. Riker smiled, and bowed his head slightly. "Energize."  
  
For Sela, the trip home had been horrible. Toreth didn't trust her anymore. She never would, Sela realized, until she found some way to redeem herself in Toreth's eyes.  
  
Everyone wanted to know exactly what happened. They wanted to know about the  
  
Enterprise, it's people, and the Federation. They wanted to be reassured that there was no defection  
  
scheme, that the integrity of the Empire was safe. And, most of all, they wanted to know what had really happened to ARK-7.  
  
Sela had told them. And everyone had wanted revenge. Sela had told them that one Maquis had died. Told them that most of the others were in Federation hands. But they hadn't really wanted justice. They wanted blood.  
  
As soon as they had reached home, she had been called to Proconsul Neral. And there she stood, outside his office. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
"Sit down, Commander," Neral instructed. "I should probably be extremely angry at you for giving the Maquis vital information about the Khazara," he began, and Sela took a deep breath, waiting for him to reprimand her, "but I'm just glad you're alive!" After a moment, Neral pushed a PADD across the table to her. "Here's your new assignment."  
  
Sela expected a freighter, or maybe a demotion to first officer of a ship, or, even worse, remaining as Neral's aide. She was wrong. "Commander of the Khazara?" she asked in astonishment.  
  
Neral nodded. "You deserve it. I had to pull a few strings with the Admirals . . . but she's all yours, Commander."  
  
Sela jumped up. "Thank you so much, Proconsul!"  
  
"Just one thing," Neral said as he stood up. "Try not to get yourself killed, Sela."  
  
For once, she didn't loath his using her name. "I won't, Proconsul. I promise I won't." She turned to leave.  
  
She had just reached the door, when Neral came up behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sela," he said. "I know how much you hated being my aide. Although you were very good at it. If you ever decide on a change of profession, I'm here. The office won't be the same with out you. And I do wish you would call me Neral."  
  
Sela smiled. "And you can call me Sela." 


	15. Epilogue

Diclaimer: It's all Paramount's, cept for Verla, T'Valk, and Rachel. Maybe a few Maquis.  
  
A/N: Thanks for hanging around until the dirty end! Please remember to leave a note!  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Sela got up from her bed. She'd had the dream again, the one with her mother's death. Except this time, it had not been a nightmare. This time, her mother had lived.  
  
She started pacing the commander's quarters on the Khazara. Her quarters, she amended. Finally hers.  
  
She stopped and gazed at the stars for a while. She started back to her bed, but on a sudden impulse, turned back to the slowly moving starfield.  
  
There it was! Sol. The Terran homesun. The base of the Federation. From here, just a golden speck of light, but in reality, so much more.  
  
Sela had known for a long time that she didn't belong in the Empire. She was just too different. The Rihannsu were a very xenophobic people. They had been ever since the Orions had attacked their birthworld, Vulcan, two millennia earlier. Sela was a symbol of their fear. The fear that their people could be changed by the Federation and all contact with it. Then, a new thought came into her mind: what about the Federation?  
  
Maybe someday . . . 


End file.
